Fetch
by AlpacaAce
Summary: "Izin pulang cepat? Kenapa?"/"Soalnya hari ini aku harus jemput seseorang."/"Huh! Aku kan ga perlu dijemput! Kau itu benar-benar bodoh, deh!"/Sehun bermaksud untuk menjemput sekaligus menyambut kepulangan Kai dari luar kota. Namun, Kai justru malah memarahinya dan hal itu sontak membuat Sehun kesal./EXO Drabble/KaiHun/Mind to Read?


**Title : Fetch**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**Cast : KaiHun and others**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, their parents, and God**

**Warning : AU, OOC, BL, Shounen-ai, typo(s), gaje, diksi abstrak, alur maksa :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OoOoOoO

"OH SEHUN!"

BRAKKK.

"Tidur dalam kelas lagi!? Sampai bawa majalah ke dalam kelas segala!"

"Duhhh…" rutuk seorang lelaki manis. Sebut saja namanya-Sehun sedang ditegur oleh guru di kelasnya. Salahnya juga sih karena disaat orang-orang fokus memerhatikan pelajaran sang guru, ia malah enak-enakan tidur. Apalagi ia kedapatan membawa majalah, lantas saja sang guru pun menyita majalah miliknya itu.

TING. TONG. TING. TONG.

Dering bel pun menggema menandakan sudah waktunya jam istirahat tiba.

"Bu, sudah bel istirahat! Istirahat!" ujar Sehun menunjukkan cengiran tak bersalahnya. Bukannya meminta maaf atas perbuatannya tadi, Sehun malah mengingatkan gurunya kalau waktu istirahat telah tiba.

"Dasar kamu ini!" balas sang guru. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan muridnya yang satu itu.

"Baiklah anak-anak, karena waktu istirahat telah tiba maka pelajaran kita hari ini cukup sampai disini. Sampai jumpa." ucap sang guru sembari meninggalkan kelas Sehun.

"Nah, aku harus segera pergi." tutur Sehun seraya merapihkan alat tulisnya.

"Lho, Sehunnie? Tidak ingin pergi ke kantin?" tanya seorang lelaki imut pada Sehun.

"Hari ini aku ga makan. Aku izin pulang cepat, Luhan-_ge_." balas Sehun.

"Izin pulang cepat? Kenapa?"

"Soalnya hari ini aku harus jemput seseorang." ujar Sehun tersenyum seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Jemput seseorang?"

OoOoOoO

"Wow, kok ramai sekali sih! Seharusnya pesawatnya sudah mendarat kan?" Kini Sehun sedang berada di bandara _Incheon_. Ia bermaksud untuk menjemput seseorang, namun suasana bandara yang sangat ramai membuatnya agak sulit untuk mencari orang tersebut.

Pssst. Pssst.

"Lihat deh! Dia keren ya?"

"Iya! Mungkin model?"

"Kereeen! Seperti pangeran saja!"

Sehun melihat segerombolan wanita yang sedang membicarakan seseorang. Ia pun mencoba untuk mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang sedang dibicarakan oleh mereka. Kalau tebakannya tidak salah orang itu adalah…

DEG.

"Kai…"

Akhirnya setelah 3 bulan menunggu, kini ia bisa melihat wajah sang kekasih kembali. Kai mengedarkan pandangannya, sontak ia melihat Sehun.

"Sehunnie?" ujar Kai seraya berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Ka..i.."

Hening.

.

.

.

1 detik…

.

.

.

2 detik…

.

.

.

3 detik…

.

.

.

"DASAR BODOH!" teriak Kai.

JLEDER.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini sekarang? Masih kecil kok berani bolos?" sergah Kai. Bukannya menyapa, ia justru malah memarahi Sehun.

"Aku kan datang untuk menjemputmu. Karena itu aku izin pulang cepat." tutur Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Huh! Aku kan ga perlu dijemput! Kau itu benar-benar bodoh, deh!" ujar Kai seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada.

BUGH!

"Dasar cowok ga tau diri!" sergah Sehun. Ia melemparkan tasnya ke muka Kai, sontak Kai pun terjungkal ke belakang.

"Padahal aku kan selalu menunggu kepulanganmu. Bahkan hari ini aku izin pulang agar lebih cepat ketemu…" lirih Sehun. Melihatnya Kai pun jadi tak tega.

PLUK.

"Maaf. Sebenarnya aku ga berniat marah." tutur Kai sembari mengusap-usap kepala Sehun.

"Bagaimana bilangnya, ya… Aku senang kok, kau datang demi diriku. Terima kasih, ya." ucap Kai tersenyum lembut.

"Kai…" Wajah Sehun menghangat melihat senyuman lembut Kai.

"Sudah, ah! Buruan pulang yuk!" ajak Kai.

"Iya! Kita pulang ke rumah!" ujar Sehun senang menerima ajakan Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

Pssst. Pssst.

"Apa anak itu pacar si pangeran ya?"

"Masa sih? Tampangnya masih kayak bocah gitu."

"Entahlah, tapi dia manis juga."

.

.

.

.

.

"HATCHIII!"

"Sehunnie, kau kenapa? Sedang flu?" tanya Kai khawatir.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok. Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku deh!" jawab Sehun.

"Dasar ge'er. Memangnya siapa yang mau membicarakan bocah sepertimu?" ledek Kai.

"KAI!"

OoOoOoO

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Ace dateng bawa cerita KaiHun lagi :D

Maaf kalo terlalu singkat, abis Ace pengen banget nulis bagian Sehun ngejemput Kai kayak begini. Karena bingung kalo dibikin _oneshot_, makannya Ace jadiin _drabble_ aja deh :)

**So, Mind to Review? :3**


End file.
